Problems, Kisses and Marauders' Wishes
by padfoot104
Summary: Sirius, James, Lupin and Peter are in the Sixth Year at Hogwarts, and...oh, I'm so suckish at these summaries! Please read this anyway and review...constructive criticism welcome!
1. Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (which is rather depressing, I must say) as they all belong to a very talented lady known as J.K. Rowling.**

**A/n: Well, what can I say? I'm very bored and I wanted to try one of these with the Marauders, so here you are. My first 'Marauders' fan fiction. I have no idea whether this will be a one-shot or whether I'm about to start writing the next chapter, so you're all in the dark on this, but so am I! For now, just read it and review it if you have time, please, and then I'll see what I can do…and see if people like it! Now all I have to do is think of a title…!**

Chapter One- 'Problems, Kisses and Marauders' Wishes…'

"I reckon you should go for it, James…she's pretty sexy and she'd do loads for your image –"

"-And there's the slight advantage that she's actually a _nice person,_ Prongs, which Padfoot here seems to have forgotten-"

"-I hadn't _forgotten _it, Moony, I was just stating the obvious facts that James might have…missed. I mean, all he seems to think about is making out with her-"

"-_Thankyou, _Sirius, I'm quite aware of the fact that you think me going out with Lily is disgusting-"

"-No, no, James, it's not that, it's just you _making _out with her, in front of us-"

"-Which he has never done, Sirius, and you know it!"

"_She _kisses _him_, though, doesn't she?"

"_Kisses_ him, Sirius, that's all…it's not as if-"

"-Well, okay, it's not as if they're having full blown sex in front of us, but-"

"-SIRIUS!"

Sirius Black grinned as his two best friends, Remus Lupin and James Potter, gave the exclamation he had been waiting for. He loved teasing them, and they were taken in by it pretty well, even Remus, who was more than clever for his age. Teasing Peter Pettigrew wasn't much fun; he was _always _taken in by Sirius, and it was getting rather boring.

As if he'd read his friend's mind, James suddenly asked, "Where's Wormtail? Surely he hasn't got lost _again_?"

Sirius sighed impatiently. "Oh, he's _always _getting 'lost' or going on little detours down the sewers…I say we drop him and have done with it. He's been getting on my nerves lately…and you're not so keen on him, are you James?"

James Potter looked rather nervously at Lupin before shaking his head. "I don't know…he just doesn't seem to be our type, that's all. I mean…okay, he's been a loyal friend and all that, but he just seems to tag around after us and he's not really any _use…"_

Remus put his book down and eyeballed his two friends sternly. "Guys, you can't just _drop _someone like that, it isn't nice…I say we just put up with him…and it's not like he's always around use, is it? As you so nicely put it, Sirius, he's always taking detours…although somehow I suspect he's _not _running down the sewers-"

"-He could be," put in Sirius, scowling a little. "There's no proof to say he-"

"-Isn't, I know, but there's no proof to say he is, either," his sensible friend answered, trying not to laugh at Sirius' expression. "Look, let's just leave it for now…if he gets too irritating we can always speak to him. But I'm not letting you two drop him like that, it's not fair."

"Too right," James agreed, slapping his now woeful-looking friend on the back, "Sirius, you've just got to put up with it. Anyway, can we _please _get back to the subject of what the hell I'm going to do about Lily?"

"Prongs, we've done this to the death…" Sirius rolled his eyes and slumped down in his chair, staring into the embers of the fire. "Just ask her…what's the worst she can do?"

"Say no," James answered, worriedly. "She's so pretty and…amazing…I haven't got a chance, have I?"

"Well no, not really," Sirius replied, and his friend sighed deeply. "Apart from the fact that she so _obviously _loves you, and that you're one of the most popular guys in school…and that you've been going out for a year now. But apart from that, no. There's no chance at all."

"But you don't think it's too early?"

Lupin, who had picked up his Potions book again, grinned at James' sullen face. "Well, you're not going to manage to do it if you look like that, James…you look as if you've eaten Bobotuber pus…"

Sirius laughed, his head falling back to reveal his pointed, white teeth. "Just go ask her, James, you utter _wimp_, and then come and tell us what happened, alright?"

"Okay, okay," James answered, putting his hands in the air and pretending to surrender. "I'll do it tomorrow morning and then tell you how it goes."

"Good man," Lupin replied. "Now, before that, however, there is the little problem of tonight's homework…"


	2. A Lack of Concentration

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters…although I'm pleased to say that I do own Jessie and Amber…who hardly feature at all. No matter. **

**A/n: Yesterday, when I wrote the first chapter, I said that it might be a one-shot if people didn't like it, but, following the good reviews that it received, I decided to write another instalment. **

**I must explain that yesterday, it may have seemed like James wanted to ask Lily out…but they are already going out. I have made sure that nowhere in the text does it say that James should ask her _out, _but it just says that he should ask her. So, there you go!**

**So, what follows is Chapter Two – A Lack of Concentration!**

Chapter Two – A Lack of Concentration 

"Miss Evans, for the last time, _concentrate, _girl!"

The harsh tones of Professor McGonagall rang through the classroom, earning the addressed pupil sympathetic looks from her friends.

The redhead jumped a little, startled out of her daydream about her boyfriend, James Potter, and mumbled an apology, hoping that she would not lose any more House Points. James…he was so…_perfect_ for her, there was no other word for him…although he did always seem to be distracting her. The way he ruffled his hair up and turned to her, obviously seeking approval, the way his eyes flashed at an exiting thought…and the way he was so loyal to his friends, and would stand by them for anything.

_It's not fair, _she thought, crossly. _It's not my fault that I'm distracted…James is just so…distracting! _She flashed him a warning look, begging him mentally to stop trying to catch her attention, and he grinned and turned back to his parchment, Sirius nudging him and laughing a little and Remus giving him a look of pure exasperation.

Her best friends, Jessie and Amber, who were sitting on either side of her, nudged Lily to remind her that they were in a lesson and that she was supposed to be reading aloud from her textbook. She gave them a grateful glance and continued to read.

"It is particularly difficult to transfigure objects of this nature because of their inability to be…"

Although she continued to read, her mind was elsewhere, and she was quickly losing concentration again. She risked a look in James' direction and caught him grinning at her, so she flashed him a smile, before stumbling on the next couple of words.

The Professor sighed, irritated, and, swooping down on Lily with her arms folded and an angry expression, demanded to be told what was going on."

"I don't know," came the reply, "I don't think…I'm…maybe just tired…" It was the only excuse that Lily could come up with at that moment, and she was fully aware of how ridiculous it sounded.

Behind McGonagall, Sirius stuck his tongue out at her and James grinned again and ruffled his hair forwards. Lupin rolled his eyes at Lily apologetically, and Sirius grinned and mimed smacking his friend on the back of the head.

"Lily, I have just asked you a question. Did you not hear?" McGonagall asked in a slightly gentler voice, a look of genuine concern on her face.

"No Professor, sorry, Professor…" Lily replied, snapping back to reality. She really would have to speak to James about this…she loved him, but he was affecting her work and her grades had started to fall dramatically.

"I said, do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, Professor, I can continue.,. I'll just…I'm fine…" Lily glared at James and Sirius, who then turned and glared exaggeratedly at each other. There was a moment's pause before Sirius and Lily snorted in unison, and Professor McGonagall whirled around to see James scratching under his armpits, appearing to be imitating a gorilla, and Sirius grinning like a maniac at Lily.

"Right, I think I've seen the cause of the problem," McGonagall stated angrily, her nostrils flaring slightly. "Mr Potter…Mr Black…I'll see both of you in my office for detention tomorrow night, and I will not permit you to sit together in my class in the future."

The Professor then turned towards Lily, shaking her head. "I'd have thought better of you, Miss Evans. Ten points from Gryffindor, and I suggest that in future you concentrate on your studies, rather than watching the class idiots-" Here she broke off and glared furiously at James and Sirius – "Misbehave."

Lily flushed, ashamed, as the Professor fixed her with a steely glare, and lowered her head to continue reading aloud from the text-book, trying, and failing, to ignore the smirks of the others around her.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! If it goes down well then there will be another on the way!**

**Lady Livia: Thank you very much for your review…'twas very encouraging! I expect I updated sooner than you might have thought…well, I was desperate to get back to writing!**

**A reader: Thanks, will do!**


End file.
